Ciel de L'amour
by ChrysoberylGemini
Summary: Prolog Up!/Kuroko jatuh kebumi, akibat ulah demon kurang ajar yang berani merusak sayap biru indahnya. Dibekali dengan sayap seadanya Ia bertemu seorang Aka, yang mengubah seluruh kehidupannya./ AkaKuro! Shoi-ai warn inside sumary dadakan akan diubah setelah pesan berikut. Kolabs fict.


**Disclaimer KAGIRI**

**Kuroko no basket belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kagiri belong to ChrysoberylGemini & OrangeLover10**

**Hasil kolaborasi antara Nakamura Eriko dengan Katsuhira Chitsune**

**i dont any picture here, Cover not mine i just edit it.**

**Rated T (akan bertambah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Genre, Sho-ai! Fantasy Romace Humor sisa menyusul**

**Warning, typos, EYD ancur total! gajes, ooc, oc, alur maksa/kelambatan/kecepatan, dan disertai kesalahan-kesalahan fatal lainnya.**

**Pairing, Harusnya lebih ke AkaKuro tapi bisa diselingi dengan pair-pair chara kurobas lainnya.**

**_AkaKuro! Sho-Ai! tidak menerima flame anti-Sho ai/yaoi nggak suka? tekan tombol back monggo~_**

**_A/N akhirny setelah lamanya berdebat fict gaje ini selesai!_**

.

.

.

_"Oi... Sebenarnya kamu ini lagi apa sih?"_

"Eh?" Pertanyaan anak laki-laki berambut merah itu mengejutkan Kuroko.

Sebenarnya sih bukan hanya itu saja yang buat dia terkejut, anak didepannya ini benar-benar sebuah misteri yang susah sekali untuk dipecahkan. Yah, itulah pikir Kuroko sambil melihat anak itu dalam diam, menatap kosong kearahnya.

"Nyah, maksudku... Kenapa kamu ada ditengah hutan? Terluka lagi. Terus buat apa tuh Cosplay?" Tanya anak itu lagi, sambil mengambil suatu benda yang Kuroko ingat sebagai perban.

'Co-cosplay?' Pikirnya, bingung setengah mati.

Heck, bukan itu saja yang buat dia bingung, semua kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini saja sudah bisa buat kepala Angel _Light Blue_ itu meledak, a-apalagi hal aneh seperti ini!

Kuroko ingat betul negaranya yang seharusnya tentram dan damai tanpa satupun permasalahan, tiba-tiba saja diserang. Itu semua mengejutkan para Angels, terutama Ayahnya yang juga berjabat sebagai Raja.

Anak dengan fisik sepeluh tahun itu berpikir lagi tentang negaranya, apa Ayahnya baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan negaranya? Oh, dia sangat berharap para Demons brengsek itu tidak akan pernah mendapat Mahkota Langit, mau gimana lagi, sekarang benda yang disebut sedang ada didalam tas kainnya yang sekarang diletakkan di meja kayu didalam rumah besar ini.

Kalian mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, kan? Kuroko disini bakal jelasin panjang X lebar kalo diperluin. Negara tempat Kuroko tinggal itu tempat dimana para Angels hidup, nyah bisa dibilang Heavenlah. Negara ini sangat tentram, terlalu tentram malah sampai-sampai Kuroko bisa nunggu beratus tahun dan masih tidak bakal ada perkelahian satu pun.

Iya sih, emang ngebosanin, tapi Kuroko harus menerimanya, apalagi karena dia ini seorang Prince. Prince yang dianggap terlalu lemah untuk segalanya, Prince yang harus dijaga ketat dan tidak bisa didiamkan sendiri, Prince yang... Akan merasa kesepian seumur hidup kalau hidupnya berjalan seperti itu terus.

Oh, maaf... Dia jadi pikir hal-hal yang aneh, lanjut kepermasalahan awal. Seperti yang Kuroko bilang (pikir?) tadi, Negara ini sangat tentram jadi pada saat ada penyerangan semua rakyatnya tidak akan pernah menduga.

Nah, disinalah datangnya para Demons. Demons ini adalah makhluk jahat yang berbeda dari Angels, bisa dibilang sebagai kebalikan mereka. Datangnya mereka ke Heaven membuat para Angels kebingungan, apalagi saat mereka mengumumkan penyerangan para Demons sebagai perang untuk mendapatkan Heaven, yang menerut mereka, tidak pantas dihuni ras lemah seperti Angels.

Mau tidak mau para Angles melawan balik, sebagai Prince yang 'lemah dan tidak berdaya' Ayahnya Kuroko tentu saja melindunginya mati-matian, tapi Raja pun tau dia harus mengutus anaknya itu untuk pergi dari Heaven dan membawa pergi Mahkota Langit sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa, dan itulah yang ia peritahkan padanya.

Kuroko entah bagaimana caranya hampir melewati perbatasan Heaven tanpa diketahui siapapun, atau itu mungkin karna hawa keberadaannya saja yang tipis? Kuroko tidak tahu atau pun dia peduli, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bersyukur punya keahlian aneh ini.

Tapi tentu saja itu terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan, para Demons dengan alat penembak mereka yang cukup aneh dimata Angel berambut biru itupun, dengan tepat menembak sayap putih dipunggungnya. Karena waktu itu dia terbang dengan menggunakan sayap yang ia sebut tadi, Kuroko pun kehilangan gravitasinya, dan jatuhlah dia ketanah terlarang untuk semua mahkluk langit tersebut.

Dan itulah cerita bagaimana anak berambut merah itu menemukannya, pingsan, dilumuri darah, sayap bengkok, dan hal yang paling jelas lagi hampir mati.

Oh ya, berhubungan dengan anak berambut merah...

"Kau bisa berhenti melambaikan tanganmu didepan wajahku sekarang." Suara datar Kuroko membuat anak itu menghentikan gerakannya, memberi tatapan keterkejutan pada si Angel.

Anak itupun mengedipkan matanya, "Oh, bagus deh, kukira kau bisu tadi." Kata anak itu lagi, kelegaan jelas dimata merahnya.

"Tapi... Beneran deh, sebenarnya ada apa sih? Ahh, tapi nggak apa kok kalo kamu nggak mau bicara..." Lanjutnya lagi, mungkin merasa tidak enak mempertanyakan hal pribadi. Well, itu yang diharapin Kuroko sih... Tapi malah dia yang menemukan dirinya sendiri yang jujur.

"Aku ini Angel."

"Apa?"

"Aku ini Angel."

"Eh, iya aku emang denger tapi... Wait, what?!" Dia teriak (dengan nada yang cukup alay), lalu dilanjuti dengan, "Nggak mungkin lah aku percaya, kamu pikir aku bodoh atau apa sih?! Angel itu tidak ada, dan nggak akan pernah ada!" Anak itu sepertinya langsung menyesal setelah mengatakan ucapannya, tapi dia tetap diam, memandangi Kuroko dengan tatapan setengah aneh setengah nggak percaya.

"Tak apa kok kamu nggak percaya keberadaan ku... Kau satu dari miliaran orang yang tak pernah menyadari ku..." Bisik Kuroko, tapi anak laki-laki itu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Eh, aku..."

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku, tapi aku mau pulang." Dengan datarnya Angel berambut biru itu bilang, dia pun berdiri, ingin membuat ucapan selamat tinggal yang keren, tapi pada saat itulah juga kakinya menyerah dengan menyedihkannya.

"H-hey!" Dengan lekas anak laki-laki itu menangkap tubuh Kuroko yang bisa dibilang mungil dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya sendiri, jelas sekali tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Kuroko walaupun kelihatannya dia juga seumuran dengan Angel berambut biru itu.

"Kamu ini, jangan memaksakan diri dong! Lukamu masih belum sembuh benar dan... Err, sayapmu pun masih patah, jadi... Duduklah dulu." Aka bilang (Kuroko sudah cape manggil nih anak pake sebutan 'anak berambut merah' atau 'anak laki-laki'), menggotong si Angel yang masih bisa dibilang sekarat, dan jelas sekali dari caranya memegang pinggang Kuroko, dia berusaha menghindari sayapnya yang cukup besar dibanding tubuhnya.

Setelah mendudukan Kuroko, Aka pun menghela nafas. "Ini benar-benar aneh..." Dia berguman, dan Kurokopun tak pernah sesutuju ini dengan orang.

"Hmm... Hey, boleh kutanya namamu?" Keheningan beberapa menit tadi dipecahkannya, dengan suara yang lebih keras dari gumamannya tadi, Aka pun bertanya. Nadanya sudah memastikan bahwa dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, hampir kepaksa malah.

Kuroko tetap diam, memandang dia dengan tatapan kosong bin datar.

"Nyah, kuanggap itu tidak..." Aka kembali menghela nafas.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, barulah dia bicara lagi, "Hmm... Boleh nggak ku panggil kamu Ao?"

Pertanyaan yang tak terduga itu langsung membuat Kuroko yang sedari tadi datar, mengedipkan matanya yang sudah kayak burung hantu itu. Kebingungan jelas diwajahnya, "A-apa?"

"Eh? Nggak sukanya? Maaf deh, kukira itu nama yang cocok untukmu... Kau tau, kau itu sangatlah cerah loh, layaknya langit biru tanpa awan sedikitpun." Aka tersenyum padanya, dan tanpa Kuroko sadari dia sudah blushing merah layaknya tomat.

Bagaimana anak ini bisa bilang dia ini cerah? Dari semua kata didunia ini untuk menjelaskannya, 'cerah' bukanlah salah satunya. Dia ini datar, emosipun jarang keluar dari wajahnya. Lalu... Kenapa anak ini bisa dengan terangnya bilang dia ini... Cerah?

Kuroko tau, dia bukanlah warna terindah dalam kotak pensil warna. Heck, dia itu tak pernah dilihat, itu sudah terbukti dari banyaknya orang yang tidak pernah tau keberadaannya, walaupun sudah sangat jelas dia berdiri disebelah orang itu.

Bisa dibilang... Layaknya warna pudar di lukisan yang indah, sebuah corak yang akan selalu diabaikan.

Menurutnya, namanya saja sudah menjelaskan karakternya. Kuroko; Hitam, sebuah warna yang gelap untuk karakter yang pudar.

Dia akan selalu jadi Kuroko, dan tak akan pernah menjadi Ao.

Itulah yang ada dibenaknya.

Dan Kuroko juga punya kata yang tepat untuk anak laki-laki disebelahnya ini, dan kata itu adalah... Aneh.

Benar-benar dan 100% aneh...

Apa... Dia ini sangat bodoh? Sampai-sampai tidak melihat kebenaran yang tepat didepan matanya. Apakah... Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tulus? K-kenapa rasanya inginnya...

"Eh, kamu... Menangis?"

Tanpa ia sadari, mata birunya sudah mengeluarkan sebutir air. Dia ingin sekali menghentikannya, tapi tidak bisa, air itu terus mengalir. Entah kenapa, Kuroko mengeluarkan semua perasaannya keluar. Dari bagaimana orang tak pernah menyadarinya sampai perasaannya yang tak pernah dianggap.

Kuroko merasa aneh, tidak, bukan hanya aneh, tapi janggal. Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan apapun dengan banyak, apalagi mengatakan isi hatinya seperti ini... Dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada Ayahnya, pada pelayannya, apalagi orang asing yang tidak ia kenal.

Lalu... Kenapa dia jujur banget sama anak yang baru saja dia ketahui ini? Gah, ini benar-benar aneh bin ajaib!

Kurokopun masih melanjutkan ceritanya, isakan jelas diucapannya. Untunglah Aka itu pendengar yang baik, dia tidak bersuara, dia cuma mengangguk dan memberi semangat kepada Angel itu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua pun terdiam. Kuroko juga berhenti menangis, dan rasa malu yang menyebalkan mulai timbul dihatinya. Hey! Semua orang pasti malu lah kalo ketahuan nangis didepan orang lain! Aduh, pasti nih anak bakal pikir dia itu aneh plus gila, semoga saja dia nggak manggil Rumah Sakit Jiwa atau-

Sebuah sensasi yang hangat dipipinya menghentikan laju pikirnya. Menoleh kearah Aka, Angel itu melihatnya dengan senyum hangat dibibirnya, tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Kuroko dengan lembut (yang tentu saja bikin Kuroko kebingungan abis, berusaha menebak kehangatan apa yang ada di dalam dadanya).

"Hey... Aku percaya kok sama kamu, kamu itu juga mahkluk hidup juga kan? Pasti aku tau keberadaanmu kok." Kata Aka, masih dengan senyum dan telapak tangan di pipinya.

"Bohong." Kembali ke nada datarnya, Kuroko berkata. Sorot matanya kosong tapi kalau kau lihat dengan seksama ada sepircah harapan di mata biru langitnya.

"Nggak kok! Aku jujur!" Aka berusaha menyakinkan, tapi melihat Kuroko yang masih dengan ekspresi datar yang menatapnya, dia pun melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita janji?"

Ekspresi datarnya berubah menjadi kebingungan, "Janji?"

Aka mengangguk, "Nya, aku janji bakal tau keberadaanmu terus, dan kamu janji akan selalu ingat aku. Deal?" Dia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, memberi tatapan penuh harap pada Kuroko.

Kuroko sebenarnya berpikir ini agak clinche, tapi dengan senang hati dia menyambutnya (walau ekspresinya tetap datar). Dia satukan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Aka, dan dengan wajah merah menjawab, "Deal."

'Mungkin... Kejadian ini semua ada baiknya juga...'

.

.

.

Prolog end.

.

**TBC**

.

.

A/N:

Chitsune : Hello para Readers diluar sana! Biar saya perkenalkan diri saya yang awesome ini dulu! Saya ini OrangeLover10 atau supaya lebih mudah di ingat lagi, Chitsune~

Kalo pengen tanya kenapa saya yang mulai nih Author Note, itu karna si Riko brengsek itu lagi males-malesnya tiduran, makan, atau lagi gaje aja.

Nyah, sialan tuh anak padahal dia yang pingin Collab kok jadi gue sih yang bikin Chapternya?! *bisik-bisik gaje*

*cough* Btw, untuk para Readers yang setia dan suka ama kerjaan Riko, makasih banyaknya udah baca tulisan tuh anak yang hancur bradul kayak tulisan ayam! (Please, jangan bilang ini ke Riko...)

Hehe, mungkin disini dulu perkenalan saya yang seharusnya ada di atas nih tulisan, mohon maaf kalo ada Typo, Bad Grammar, ataupun yang Absurd, dan tak masuk diakal. (Kalo boleh pake alasan, itu karna saya ini nulisnya di Handphone ^^")

(P.S: Kalo tuh Riko bangun gue timpuk tuh anak pake bola basket... *api membara*)

Oh, shit! Si Riko dateng, bye!

OrangeLover10 out~

Eriko : *yawn* *ngelirik keatas* *mumble-mumble* sialan gw ketahuan, ah doumo minna. First of all, gue mau komplain chit elo banyak banget notenya.. btw, chapter kedepannya akan mengalami perubahan drastis _tabun _tapi intinya sama kok semoga minna semua mengerti dan terima kasih. Akashi kok disini imut banget sihhhhh gemes gue ihhh! banyak pertanyaan? semoga beruntung untuk menebak asumsi-asumsi aneh difict ini cuz, Prolog nya mungkin emng rada bolong? iyah, sengaja tanya aja si chitsune. awas ya lu chitsune *ambil ancang-ancang lari*

see you next chapter! sekedar info chapter depan gw yang nulis! *ngejar Chitsune kerumahnya*

ah iya *nunjuk ke layar* Chitsune a.k.a OrangeLover10! lu wajib dan wajib seterusnya untuk review ni chapter.


End file.
